Wheel designs for vehicles (e.g., heavy trucks, trailers, or the like) typically include a metal wheel (e.g., a rim) onto which a pneumatic tire may be mounted. Conventional wheel designs generally fail to consider the overall aesthetic appeal or aerodynamic efficiency of the wheel. Further, while some rim covers (e.g., hub caps) seek to cover unsightly aspects of the rim, such rim covers typically prevent or otherwise hinder inspection of potential problems associated with the wheel that may develop during movement. It is with these, issues in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.